Plume à papote
by Yrie Valk
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Rita Skeeter en vint à l'utilisation de la plume à papote ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi une journaliste se refuserait de prendre elle-même la plume ?
1. Retenue

Plume à papote

 _Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Rita Skeeter en vint à l'utilisation de la plume à papote ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi une journaliste se refuserait de prendre elle-même la plume ?_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Retenue

* * *

Assise à sa place habituelle, exactement au centre de la classe, Rita, pourtant habituellement si vive et bavarde, restait muette, les yeux baissés, la mine défaite.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous vous moquiez de moi, répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix pincée.

Rita ne broncha pas, ne bougea pas, ne semblait même pas respirer d'ailleurs.

\- Retenue. Ce soir, 17h.

Le professeur jeta un dernier regard à son élève et rejoignit son imposant pupitre. Elle fit face à son auditoire silencieux, esquissa un petit sourire et, sans préavis, se métamorphosa en chatte. Les élèves en oublièrent instantanément le climat de tension extrême des minutes passées et, excités comme des puces, poussaient des exclamations de surprise ravie. Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps, admiratifs et curieux. La chatte tigrée sauta sur son pupitre, se promena de long en large durant quelques instants pour que tout le monde ait bien le temps de la voir puis sauta à terre et se retransforma en l'institutrice sévère qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être.

\- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît. Sortez vos livres à la page 619. Nous allons étudier les Animagi.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Rita s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires. Elle s'en fut d'un pas rapide, le visage fermé, l'humeur grise. Mary essaya de la rattraper. Mary. Cette cruche de sang-mêlé qui se croyait toujours obligée de tout commenter, de tout décortiquer, de tout… Rita inspira un grand coup et se mit à courir. Elle détestait Mary.

Rita n'alla pas déjeuner ce jour-là. Elle sortit plutôt dans le parc que l'automne bien entamé avait rendu gris. Fade. Assise sous un arbre sur la rive du lac immense, elle autorisa enfin une toute petite larme de glisser silencieusement le long de sa joue. Une petite perle argentée qui termina sa course dans les plis de sa robe de sorcière. Rita n'était pas seulement triste, elle était également furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même, contre son professeur si injuste, contre Mary la fouine, contre la planète entière. Elle se releva d'un bond, essuya sa joue humide et se dirigea vers les serres, pour son cours de botanique, d'un pas énergique.

Une vraie tornade… jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Face à son professeur, Rita se liquéfia.

\- J'attends.

La voix du professeur McGonagall était vibrante. Elle perdait patience.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je… je ne fais pas exprès. Je…

Rita ne savait que dire. Elle n'était pas idiote, pas vraiment brillante non plus. Elle était juste une élève moyenne parmi tant d'autres.

\- Vous vous moquez encore de moi, Miss Skeeter. Comment osez-vous remettre un parchemin totalement illisible, avec autant de fautes ?

Rita baissa la tête.

\- Alors que vous savez parfaitement ce qu'est la différence entre transformation et transmutation : vous avez su le dire durant le cours, jeudi passé.

Oui, elle savait tout cela, le problème était de l' _écrire_ pas de le _dire_.

\- Vous allez me recopier cent fois « Je dois m'appliquer davantage dans mes rendus écrits. ». Allez-y.

Rita sortit sa plume. Elle s'appliqua. Vraiment. Au bout d'une heure, elle tendit son parchemin à son professeur qui le prit et s'exclama :

\- Est-ce une blague ?

Le cœur de Rita rata un battement.

\- Je… je…

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous faites exprès ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'élève aussi insolent ! Retenue demain soir, même heure. Et tous les soirs suivants, jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez enfin de redevenir raisonnable !


	2. Mary

Plume à papote

 _Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Rita Skeeter en vint à l'utilisation de la plume à papote ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi une journaliste se refuserait de prendre elle-même la plume ?_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mary

* * *

Les jours passèrent. La colère du professeur McGonagall ne désenfla pas, bien au contraire. Rita faisait de son mieux, en vain. Et Mary… Mary ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que Rita n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler.

\- Arrête de me coller !

Rita n'en pouvait plus. Cette fille était pire que de la super glu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, Miss perfection ?

Mary sembla blessée, mais elle se repris rapidement.

\- J'aimerais t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

\- Vraiment ?, s'enquit Mary sans se démonter. Tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise tout à l'heure quand le professeur t'a demandé de lire devant toute la classe.

\- La ferme !, hurla Rita, furieuse.

Elle détestait lire à haute voix. Elle n'y arrivait pas bien, s'embrouillait. C'était… difficile et tellement humiliant.

\- Et le professeur McGonagall t'en veut toujours, poursuivit Mary comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Ma mère…

\- Est moldue !, cracha Rita, avant de tourner les tallons.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait dans son bureau pour sa dix-septième retenue. Dix-sept. Dix-sept soirées gâchées, dix-sept séances d'humiliation gratuite. De torture. Rita s'était figée devant la porte. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, épuisée, à bout. Elle se savait incapable de faire mieux, incapable de satisfaire son professeur. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait de faux, d'ailleurs. Excédée, elle fixa la porte de ses yeux de braise, comme pour l'intimider. Elle était en colère. Contre le monde entier. Contre tous ce ramassis d'imbéciles aveugles à sa souffrance, à sa détresse.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Je m'apprêtais à en informer M. Rusard pour qu'il aille à votre recherche.

* * *

\- Quoi encore ?

Mary, adossée au mur d'en face, semblait l'avoir attendue au sortir de sa retenue. Elle lui tendit un livre, sans un mot. Rita, surprise, le prit machinalement. Quand elle comprit que la couverture était bien trop colorée et surtout trop statique pour être d'origine sorcière, Mary avait déjà disparue. Rita haussa les épaules. Elle fut d'abord tentée d'abandonner le livre dans le couloir, puis se rappela que laisser traîner ne serait-ce qu'un livre moldu devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall n'allait certainement pas améliorer son cas. Elle le rangea donc dans son sac déjà bien rempli et se promit de le rendre à cette peste de Mary dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Mais le soir même, la curiosité la piqua et elle ouvrit l'ouvrage aux mille couleurs. Certaines pages étaient marquées, certains passages mis en évidence. Rita, intriguée, se mit à feuilleter le livre, lisant de ci de là des petits bouts de textes. Plus elle en découvrait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Demain, à la première heure, elle aurait une discussion avec Mary, décida Rita juste avant de s'endormir.


	3. Doutes

Plume à papote

 _Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Rita Skeeter en vint à l'utilisation de la plume à papote ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi une journaliste se refuserait de prendre elle-même la plume ?_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Doutes

* * *

\- Je… Tu… C'est… Quoi ?!

Mary sembla amusée.

\- Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide, la fit asseoir, se percha elle-même sur une table et commença à parler d'une voix douce :

\- Ma mère est moldue. Elle a un travail de moldu : elle est logopédiste. Toi, tu es probablement dyslexique. C'est pour ça que tu as de la peine à lire et à écrire correctement. Tu as peut-être les yeux qui brûlent et des maux de tête à force de te concentrer. Peut-être que, pour toi, les lettres se mélangent, les lignes ondulent quand tu lis ou peut-être que les sons ne sont pas forcément bien déterminables quand un professeur parle et que tu dois prendre des notes. Peut-être que ça t'arrive de prendre une lettre pour une autre, un mot pour un autre.

Mary posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Rita.

\- Maman peut t'aider. Si tu veux, elle peut te faire passer un bilan pour voir si tu es bel et bien dyslexique, ensuite, si c'est le cas, elle peut te prendre en charge et te proposer un suivi.

* * *

Rita eut besoin de temps pour rassembler ses idées. Elle mit quelques jours avant de se décider et de retourner voir Mary. Celle-ci sembla heureuse de sa décision et envoya directement un hibou à sa mère. Quand elle reçut une réponse, elle attendit d'être seule avec Rita avant de lire la lettre. Elles apprirent donc la nouvelle en même temps : Rita allait passé un bilan durant les vacances de Noël, soit trois semaines plus tard.

Les derniers jours de cours passèrent en un éclair. Rita était à la fois nerveuse et excitée à l'idée de passer un bilan. Elle avait peur d'être dyslexique, puisque, selon le livre que Mary lui avait prêté, ce n'était pas une maladie ou une blessure, soit quelque chose de soignable, mais plutôt une autre manière de traiter les informations par un cerveau un peu différent de celui des autres et cela depuis la naissance. Il n'y avait donc sûrement ni potion, ni sort pour régler le problème… si les sorciers en avaient eu connaissance. Mais la population sorcière semblait totalement ignorer le phénomène. Ce pouvait-il donc que les moldus soient plus avancé dans certains domaines ? Rita se le demandait plusieurs fois par jour. Si c'était le cas, cela remettrait en doute toute son éducation… Et s'il n'y avait pas de remède à son mal, sa dyslexie, si c'en était bien une ? Mary avait parlé de rééducation, d'exercices. Rita était un peu perdue. Faire des exercices lui permettrait vraiment de mieux lire et écrire ? Le professeur McGonagall était toujours furieuse contre elle. Elle prétendait que Rita faisait exprès. Mais si son cerveau était différent, si elle était née dyslexique, alors elle pourrait lui prouver qu'elle ne faisait vraiment pas exprès, non ? Enfin, si le professeur McGonagall accordait de la valeur à un diagnostique posé par des moldus…

* * *

Rita réfléchissait beaucoup et cela la tenait éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Les jours défilaient et le jeudi avant les vacances, alors qu'elle lui tendait sa feuille de « Je doit m'alpiqué d'aventages dans mai reudns ércits. », le professeur McGonagall lui demanda d'une voix inhabituellement douce de s'asseoir.

\- Ce pourrait-il que vous ne fassiez réellement pas exprès ?

Rita n'osa pas répondre. Avait-elle mal entendu ?

\- Que lisez-vous ici ?

Elle montra du doigt le dernier mot de la phrase sur la première ligne du parchemin.

\- « Écrits », professeur.

Sa réponse fit arquer un sourcil à son interlocutrice et Rita se prépara à l'inévitable explosion qui allait s'en suivre, mais au lieu de crier le professeur McGonagall s'excusa :

\- Je pense avoir commis une erreur de jugement, Miss Skeeter. Vous ne faites pas exprès, vous n'avez simplement pas intégré les bases. Après les vacances, je vous attendrai à nouveau chaque soir dans mon bureau. Nous reprendrons conjugaison et grammaire jusqu'à ce que vous aillez atteint un niveau suffisant.

Elle plongea son regard sévère dans les yeux écarquillés de Rita.

\- Vous pouvez partir.

* * *

Dans le Poudlard Express, Mary essaya de calmer son amie.

\- Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, mais t'énerver ainsi ne servira pas à grand-chose.

\- Mais elle me prend pour un bébé ! Je sais les règles de conjugaison ! Je connais les règles d'accord ! C'est juste que… juste que…

Rita éclata en sanglots. De rage. De déception. D'impuissance. Toutes les tensions accumulées durant le semestre coulèrent à flot sur ses joues roses. Elle pleura recroquevillée dans les bras de Mary, Mary qui lui caressait doucement la tête, dans ce compartiment heureusement vide d'autres élèves.

* * *

Arrivées à la gare de King's Cross, Rita était à nouveau déterminée. Elle irait de l'avant et tant pis si le professeur McGonagall était trop bête pour comprendre ses difficultés. Elle ferait ce bilan, elle ferait tous les exercices du monde et un jour elle deviendrait même journaliste.

Rita aperçut sa mère dans la masse de parents assemblés sur le quai. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait son père qui discutait avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Apparemment, ils ont déjà fait connaissance, lui glissa Mary.

En effet, les parents de Mary et ceux de Rita, qui s'envoyaient des lettres depuis que leur fille les avait informés de sa possible dyslexie, étaient venus plus tôt à la gare pour pouvoir discuter de vive voix des choses à venir. Ils semblaient détendus et simplement heureux de revoir leur fille respective : apparemment la rencontre s'était bien déroulée.

\- Tu viendras chez nous, ma puce. On t'attend mardi à 14h. Par poudre de cheminette, il suffit de dire « Aux trois peupliers ! ». Tu verras, tout ce passera bien.

\- Merci, madame.

\- Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, dit la dame en riant. Tu peux me tutoyer. Et je m'appelle Sarah.

* * *

\- Dyslexique, hein ?, lui demanda sa mère un peu plus tard, à la maison.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas encore. On verra avec le bilan, non ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Cette dame à l'air vraiment bien, ajouta-t-elle songeuse.

\- Pour une _moldue_ , tu veux dire ?, demanda Rita avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Sa mère parut surprise.

\- Rita, ton père et moi t'aimons. Si tu as des difficultés et que quelqu'un peut t'aider, même quelqu'un de moldu, alors il vaut la peine d'essayer. Nous avons fait nos recherches et c'est vrai qu'aucun sorcier ne s'occupe de ce genre de problèmes. La mère de ton amie a su nous convaincre de son sérieux. Rita, ma chérie, le professeur McGonagall nous a encore écrit hier soir, même elle semble avoir finalement compris que tu avais besoin d'aide… Moldue ou pas, je pense que cette _locopédiste_ a plus à t'apporter que des retenues chaque soir !


	4. Bilan et implications

Plume à papote

 _Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Rita Skeeter en vint à l'utilisation de la plume à papote ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi une journaliste se refuserait de prendre elle-même la plume ?_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Bilan et implications

* * *

Le bilan se déroula en deux temps : deux séances d'environ une heure et demi chacune. Sarah était réellement aussi douce et attentionnée qu'elle avait semblé être lors de leur première rencontre à la gare de King's Cross. Elle ne se fâchait jamais de ses erreurs, restait toujours attentive aux signes de fatigue, expliquait en quoi l'exercice passé avait son importance et répondait volontiers à toutes questions de sa part.

Pour la troisième séance, soit le retour de bilan, Rita vint accompagnée de ses parents.

Sarah leur expliqua que Rita était en effet dyslexique. Elle leur détailla les différents exercices et les résultats obtenus, expliquant en quoi cela interférait dans la lecture ou l'écriture. Rita compris qu'elle avait une dyslexie mixte, soit une dyslexie à la fois d'origines visuelle et phonologique. Elle avait de la peine à distinguer certaines lettres comme _d b p q_ , certains sons proches comme _k_ et _g_. Sa lecture était lente et laborieuse. Elle dépensait beaucoup d'énergie dans toutes activités écrites ce qui la fatiguait énormément. Parfois, elle ne lisait pas vraiment les mots écrits mais devinait en un coup d'œil ce qui aurait pu être écrit. Cette technique se révélait souvent efficace, mais pas toujours. A la lecture de logatomes (c'est-à-dire de non-mot), il lui fallait beaucoup de concentration et d'application pour pouvoir déchiffrer les lettres, en faire des sons, assembler les sons et en tirer un mot. Dans ces cas-là, impossible de deviner, puisque le mot, n'existant pas, ne pouvait pas lui être connu.

Rita et ses parents apprirent une multitude de choses ce jour-là. Sarah veilla également à les rassurer : il y avait des méthodes, des exercices pour améliorer tout cela, seulement ça prendrait du temps. Il fallait se montrer patient et persévérant. Mais Rita était têtue : elle voulait y arriver, donc elle y arriverait… et deviendrait une grande journaliste. La plus connue.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël passèrent trop rapidement. Rita allait une à deux fois par semaine chez Sarah pour sa rééducation… et ensuite rester papoter avec son amie. Elle devait aussi faire des exercices tous les jours à la maison, avec ces parents. Lecture de non-mots, exercices de discrimination visuelle, phonologie, il y en avait des choses à faire et refaire jusqu'à améliorer un peu son score et passer à un niveau légèrement plus difficile. Ces séances l'épuisaient, mais Rita se refusait de lâcher. Elle y arriverait !

Lorsque la dernière séance avec Sarah arriva, elles avaient scrupuleusement mis en place un programme de rééducation par correspondance pour Poudlard. Mary s'était spontanément proposée pour l'aider à faire ses exercices, puisque la plupart ne pouvaient se faire seul, lorsqu'elles seraient de retour à l'école. Rita ne reverrait Sarah qu'en été, mais elles s'écriraient régulièrement pour évaluer les progrès, ajuster le programme, etc. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à aborder : le problème McGonagall.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, la rassura Sarah quand elle eut enfin le courage de lui en parler. Je lui écrirai dès que tu seras partie. Elle comprendra.

Mais, à son retour en classe de métamorphose, Rita constata rapidement que son professeur n'était en rien compréhensive. A peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la classe que le professeur McGonagall l'apostropha, une lettre à la main :

\- Miss Skeeter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Quand la classe fut terminée, Rita s'approcha, le cœur serré, de son professeur.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?, demanda avec irritation le professeur McGonagall en brandissant sa lettre.

Rita la saisit d'une main tremblante. C'était l'écriture de Sarah. Belle, ronde et lisible.

 _« Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Je vous écris en tant que thérapeute à propos de l'une de vos élève, Miss Rita Skeeter, qui est venue passer un bilan durant les vacances de Noël. Miss Skeeter a… »_

Mais Rita ne put en lire davantage : le professeur McGonagall lui avait repris la lettre des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que sont ces enfantillages ? Vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire de vos vacances que de vous trouver des excuses fantaisistes pour ne pas rattraper votre retard scolaire ? (Elle la toisa un instant avant d'ajouter:) Eh bien, cela n'aura servi à rien, Miss Skeeter. Je vous attends dans mon bureau dès ce soir.

Rita n'eut pas gain de cause auprès de son professeur cette année-là. Ni la suivante. Ni même celle d'après. Ses parents et sa logopédiste moldue eurent beau écrire et écrire encore, cela ne changeait rien. Ils finirent par en référer au directeur, et celui-ci mit terme aux séances de rattrapage de grammaire, orthographe et conjugaison du professeur McGonagall. Mais cela ne changea en rien sa perception du problème. Lorsque, à force d'entraînement et de persévérance, Rita pu atteindre un meilleur niveau de lecture et d'écriture, le professeur attribua la réussite à ses cours particuliers et non à la rééducation moldue, alors même que les cours avaient cessé depuis des semaines. Rita ne comprenait pas cette rigidité d'esprit. Mais surtout, elle en souffrait. Pourquoi les sorciers refusaient-ils d'admettre l'origine de ses difficultés ? _Pourquoi ?_ Mary ne savait pas comment réconforter son amie dans ces cas-là. Sarah, elle, écoutait avec bienveillance et expliquait parfois que les moldus aussi ont de la difficultés à ne pas stigmatiser les gens atteints de troubles dys (dyslexie, dysorthographie, dyscalculie, dyspraxie, …). Il est difficile de comprendre la différence, lui répétait-elle avec douceur.


	5. La magie de Noël

Plume à papote

 _Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Rita Skeeter en vint à l'utilisation de la plume à papote ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi une journaliste se refuserait de prendre elle-même la plume ?_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La magie de Noël

* * *

Les années passèrent.

Enfin, Rita et Mary atteignirent leur septième et dernière année d'étude. Elles se préparaient aux ASPIC mais surtout à l'avenir hors des murs de Poudlard. Rita avait renoncé à son rêve de devenir journaliste. Elle avait trop souffert du mépris des gens et se savait incapable d'être performante dans ce métier. Elle pensait se diriger vers la radio et en parlait avec un enthousiasme que seul de rare personne savait amer.

Rita n'allait plus en séance chez Sarah : elle savait se débrouiller seule à présent. Sarah lui avait beaucoup appris, sur elle, mais aussi sur la Vie. Elles se voyaient encore, pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ou simplement en vitesse quand Rita venait pour voir Mary.

* * *

Lorsque Rita, de retour chez ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année, attrapa sous le sapin une petite boîte rectangulaire intitulée « Joyeux Noël et belle suite » et signée « Sarah », elle fut un peu surprise. Rita ouvrit délicatement la boîte et en sortit une plume.

La conversation joyeuse de ses proches avaient soudain cessé.

\- Montre, ma chérie, dit la voix de sa mère.

La vue de Rita s'était brouillée. Était-ce des larmes qui lui mouillaient le visage ? Elle était comme prise de vertige. Pourquoi Sarah, qui connaissait à la fois ses difficultés et son rêve inatteignable, lui avait envoyé une plume ? Le seul présent matériel qu'elle lui avait jamais fait devait-il être cette provocation ? Pourtant Sarah n'était pas comme cela d'habitude. Elle ne provoquait pas les gens…

\- Rita ? Ça va ?

Son père la souleva de terre pour l'envelopper de ses bras protecteurs.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Rita se releva pour rouvrir la boîte rectangulaire. La plume était toujours dans son écrin. Elle la sortit délicatement, la tritura un instant entre ces doigts, puis la posa finalement sur un parchemin vierge. Il allait bien falloir remercier Sarah pour son présent…

\- Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Rita sursauta : la plume avait bougé ! Elle respira un grand coup et se frotta les yeux. La plume était à nouveau parfaitement immobile. Peut-être était-elle simplement fatiguée ? Rita prit la plume du bout des doigts, la tint perpendiculairement au-dessus du parchemin et…

\- Pff. Rien, évidemment.

Elle lâcha la plume lorsque celle-ci s'agita à nouveau pour venir écrire « Pff. Rien, évidemment. » sur le parchemin initialement vierge. Le moment de stupeur passé, Rita éclata d'un rire libérateur.

Elle rit.

Rit.

Rit.

Tellement que ces parents se réveillèrent et allèrent voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de leur fille.

* * *

Son destin se scella cette nuit-là : Rita Skeeter deviendrait une grande journaliste.


End file.
